


Apples and Ink Stains

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All of the crew are based off of my legit teachers, Allura teaches Middle School STEAM, Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Honerva (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha Zarkon (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School Teachers, Beta Haggar (Voltron), Beta Lance (Voltron), Beta Matt Holt, Beta Shay (Voltron), Can you tell I am seriously unprepared for this, Except for Lance because I was home schooled Year 4, Haggar is younger and salty about it, Honerva and Haggar are twins, Honerva is older and married to Coran, Hunk teaches kindergarten, I add tags as i go, I just realized I forgot him lmao, In case you didn't know Allura's mom has a name now, It's Melenor, Its mostly them being awkward teachers, I’m merging all of my different schools into this one fanfic, Keith gets upped to 6th Grade ELA later idk, Kindergarteners have no chill, Lance and Keith teach 4th Grade, Matt teaches 7th grade Math, Multi, No longer teenagers but still incredibly awkward, Oh boy how original, Omega Coran (Voltron), Omega Hunk (Voltron), Pidge teaches kindergarten too, Shiro teaches 6th Grade History, So most of the crew, The imaginary school’s mascot is the “Arus Lions”, There’s lore too, You thought this was ABO, a/b/o dynamics, nah man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While KeithandLance weresupposedto be walking their two classes to the Kindergarten area, Lance had ditched in order to go chat up Allura during her planning period. Which meant that Keith was left with twice as many students than he was used to, with half the help. Yeah, so Keith was salty. At least he had areasonto be. It was Allura'splanning period. She was supposed to beplanningherclass. Notflirtingwith Keith's co-worker and doingGod knows what else.Everyone at Arus Academy is aware of Tsuyoshi Garrett, dubbed "Hunk" by those close to him. As the region's first omega school teacher, he's kind of a celebrity on campus.Everyone is also aware of Keith Kogane, prickly teacher who has a bad habit of alienating both parents and staff members.When the two meet, most expect them to clash.But, the literal opposite happens.Keith develops feelings fast and hard, and it only takes a little while for Hunk to join him in terrifying mutual pining.Fantastic. Absolutely fabulous.-This is a mess but y’know I’m cool with that





	Apples and Ink Stains

**Author's Note:**

> I will write literally anything that comes to mind
> 
> That is the only excuse I have

Keith wasn't really enjoying today, to say the least. 

He and his teacher counterpart, Lance, had set up today to be a "Readers make Leaders" day. They would merge their two homerooms together and set out to read to a Kindergarten class. Only problem was, _nothing had gone according to plan_.

See, both Keith and Lance were both professional procrastinators. So trust the two of them to leave it to the _night before_  to send out an email explaining this to the Kindergarten team. If it hadn't been for that incredibly nice response from those incredibly nice teachers, Keith and Lance probably would've had to actually teach that day. Which, let’s be honest, would then end up becoming Keith and Lance's two classes watching movies the entire eight hours of school.

Although the Kindergarten teachers had saved their plans, things still had gone astray. Keith was dead-ass lost. Without Lance. Color him surprised when Lance decided to chose today, of _all days_ , to be the irresponsible young adult Keith always knew he was.

While Keith _and_ Lance were  _supposed_ to be walking their two classes to the Kindergarten area, Lance had ditched in order to go chat up Allura during her planning period. Which meant that Keith was left with twice as many students than he was used to, with half the help. Yeah, so Keith was salty. At least he had a  _reason_ to be. It was Allura's _planning period_. She was supposed to be _planning_ her _class_. Not _flirting_ with Keith's co-worker and doing _God knows what else_. Plus, Lance was the one who knew where exactly they needed to be. Which meant that currently, Keith was parading around elementary kids and hoping that he and the students didn't look as lost as they really were.

After walking around the school campus aimlessly for a little while longer, Keith and his group of rowdy 4th Graders finally came upon the class in question. 

"Okay everyone, we're here. Please remember that we're here to read to the Kindergartners, not socialize with each other. Be respectful to the teachers, we're only here because they replied positively to our highly desperate email. If you need to go somewhere, ask a teacher first. To begin the day we’re going to be outside for a total of an hour and a half, so I hope you listened to me when I told you to bring water bottles. And Opal, for the love of all good things on this Earth, please don't push one of the little kids." Keith went over his list of rehearsed rules, wading through the mass of children to the door of the classroom. After reading the room number, Keith looked to the sign on the door. 

_Mr. Garrett and Ms. Holt's Class, huh? Double the teachers means double the loud-ass kids.. What a treat._ Keith thought, biting back a sigh. He hoped this went well. 

Before Keith could even lift up his hand to knock on the door, it swung open, revealing a short woman, who absolutely radiated alpha.

"Mr. Kogane, I presume?" She mused, pushing up her glasses. The young teacher had short, mouse-colored hair put up in a messy bun. She had a name tag that read "Katelyn H.," so Keith assumed that she was Ms. Holt. After studying her for a few moments, he suddenly remembered that _shit, he was supposed to speak_. 

"Ah, yeah. You're Ms. Holt?" Keith laughed, albeit awkwardly. What he wouldn't give for Mr. McClain-Altea to show up and do his job right now. And then, as if the universe had answered his prayers, Lance appeared to save Keith from his lack of social skills.

"Hey Pidge, is now a good time?" Lance asked, with his usual absurd bravado. Keith swore that he must have been a theatre kid, because _damn_ , could he put on a show.

"It is literally the time that Hunk and I asked you to come. Why wouldn't it be?" Ms. Holt, or Pidge, replied snippily. After studying Keith for a few more moments, Pidge opened the door further. Moving her head, she gestured for the mob of students and two teachers to come inside. 

"Well Pidge, it never hurts to ask! Now come along kiddies, lest we stay out here and die of heatstroke!" Lance makes an exaggerated motion with his arm once, before stepping inside. 

“Lance, we’re going back out to the picnic tables in what, 5, 10 minutes?” Keith scoffs, trailing after his fellow teacher.

The second he steps inside, Keith is hit with an almost excessive amount of sights and smells. Some of the Kindergarteners were running around the  room, others were playing with building blocks, some were even _reading_ — like, actually _reading books_ — but there was one thing that seemed off to him.  

There was this sweet, honeysuckle smell wafting around the room. It was odd, because the scent smelled like it belonged to someone, an _omega_ , but it was often rare to find people of that dynamic working in education. It was only a recent change that omegas were allowed to get a job _at all_. 

So it was either the school decided to be progressive and add its first omega teacher to the staff unbeknownst to Keith, or his nose was beginning to fail him. But, when he noticed a taller figure (at least compared to the students,) move across the room, he realized that the school  _had_  in fact added on their first omega teacher, without his knowing.

”Ah, good morning Mr. Kogane!” The teacher smiled at him, warm and endearing. The young man was shorter than Keith, though not by too much. In fact, he was quite literally the perfect height. Mr. Garret, or Hunk, according to Pidge, wasn’t your cookie cutter type omega, with fair skin, light hair and a slim waist. In fact, he was quite the opposite. The omega teacher had skin the color of chocolate, hair shaded mahogany, and eyes tinted what Keith swore was gold.

Okay, so maybe Keith had a crush. And, okay, maybe it _was_ a bit rushed. But can you _blame_ him?

Mr. Garrett was incredibly attractive. And Keith was incredibly fucked.

Maybe today wasn't as bad as he first thought.

Actually, much to Keith's surprise, things were shaping up to be kinda good.


End file.
